


The Locket

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Rodney keeps a promise he made to Aiden many years previous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for hoktauri in exchange for a story she's writing me today.  I know this is melancholy, sweetie, but the Muse planted this story in my head, and has insisted that I write it.  Also, I've probably jiggered with the SGA timeline a little, but oh well. :)

_  
**SGA Fic for hoktauri: The Locket - SGA - McKay/Ford - PG13**   
_   


TITLE: The Locket

  


FANDOM: Stargate Atlantis

  


PAIRING: Rodney McKay/Aiden Ford

  


WORDS:  1,566

  


WARNINGS: Discussion of canonical death.

  


SUMMARY:  Rodney keeps a promise he made to Aiden many years previous.

  


NOTES: This is for hoktauri in exchange for a story she's writing me today.  I know this is melancholy, sweetie, but the Muse planted this story in my head, and has insisted that I write it.  Also, I've probably jiggered with the SGA timeline a little, but oh well. :)

  


  
~*~*~

Rodney steps out of the cab, and glances up at the house in front of him.  He dearly wants to forget everything and take the cab back to the airport and fly back to San Francisco, taking refuge within Atlantis' walls, but he feels the silver chain ensconced in his pocket tumble through his nervous fingers.  So instead, he takes a deep breath, and approaches the house.

  


  
 _ **Four Years Previous**_  


  


  
Rodney was never sure how he and Aiden had become an item, or at least he would never admit it to anyone who asked.  The lieutenant was the farthest thing from a leggy blonde female as he could possibly get.  As he confided in Carson one night, "It just happened," and shrugged it off.

  


  
Early in the second year of Atlantis' solitude, people started pairing off, figuring that they were cut off from Earth for good, their trip indeed having been one way.  Rodney often resigned himself to the lab when his romantic life fumbled, since he could always take refuge in science.  It was somewhere between a mess hall team dinner with Aiden making small talk (forcing Rodney to stop wolfing down his food and make actual conversation in return) and a shared tent on PFX-749 that Rodney had realized Aiden's nervous small talk was actual flirting, and took the chance to flirt back.

  


  
Unrolling his sleeping bag, Rodney cocked his head at Ford.  "Wait... Are you..." he started to ask.  

  


  
Ford just grinned back, and Rodney realized just how adorable the Marine was, Rodney deciding it was a good look on the man.  At least it was good enough to lean over and claim a kiss to start, and Rodney relaxed for the first time since first stepping through the gate.

  


  
The next morning Rodney and Ford emerged from their tent, finding John and Teyla's tent moved twenty meters further than where it started the night previous.  Immediately Aiden's face showed concern.

  


  
"What?" Rodney asked.

  


  
Before Aiden could respond, Sheppard called out, "Mornin' boys," and approached, Teyla right behind him, both their faces holding amused looks.

  


  
"Oh god," Aiden muttered.

  


  
John immediately picked up Aiden's discomfort and, raised a hand, saying, "Don't worry about it, Lieutenant," then shot the Marine a big smile.  "But seriously," he continued, "tents _much farther_ apart next time.  I do _not_ need to know what McKay sounds like when he's having sex."

  


  
It was Teyla that clipped Sheppard over the head, first.  After a beat, Rodney sheepishly asked, "Breakfast?"

  


  
~*~*~

  


  
Six months into their relationship and about a billion near-death experiences later (at least by McKay's estimation), McKay finds himself thrown out of his own lab by Zelenka.  "You can't do this," he argues.

  


  
"The Daedalus will be here in six hours, and I'm sure Aiden will be first off ship.  Go!" Zelenka commands.  "Stop with the pacing.  Go relax."  Rodney glares at Radek, and finally leaves when the scientist leans in and, sniffing, says, "And may I suggest a shower beforehand?"

  


  
Rodney confines himself to his and Aiden's quarters, working on small projects, all while watching the clock.  An hour before the Daedalus is to arrive, Rodney decides even he was making himself crazy with all the distracted work and pacing, and decides to shower.

  


  
Stripping his clothes, Rodney drops them where they fall and enters the bathroom.  Thinking the water on, he climbs into the shower and lets the hot water pour over his frame, letting it work on the tightness of his muscles.  The feeling makes him think of Aiden's fingers, and how they know just where to touch, where to caress, and before he knows it, he's half hard.  

  


Rodney stays in the shower until he's sure he's used a months worth of hot water, then wraps a towel around himself, skin pinked from the hot temperature.  He goes to the bed and lays down, all the while watching the door and urging time to pass more quickly. 

  


  
He's asleep before he realizes it, coming to only when Aiden sits on the edge of the bed, waking up Rodney with a kiss.

  


"Sorry!  I'm sorry," Rodney says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

  


  
"No worries," Aiden says, and there's that child-like grin again.  He leans into McKay, hands coupling Rodney's face and claiming his mouth.  Rodney pulls Aiden down into the mattress, and gives him a 'welcome home' fit to remember for years to come.

  


  
Fully sated, Rodney claims a kiss.  "I missed you," he says.

  


  
"Yeah, well next time I go to Earth, you're coming with me," Aiden responds.  He leans down, his dog tags and another necklace grazing Rodney.  "Besides, my grandparents want to meet you."

  


  
"Your grandparents," Rodney almost shouts.  To answer Aiden's goofy grin, he asks, "You told them?  About us?"

  


  
"I tell them _everything_ , McKay."  Aiden smiles, then looks at the locket that hangs near his dog tags.  "Here, let me show you."  He pulls the locket from his neck and opens it, revealing two pictures.  "These are my grandparents," he explains, pointing to the picture of an elderly couple, " and this is my cousin," he adds, pointing to the other side of the locket that held a picture of a young vibrant woman.  

  


  
Rodney just smiles, then pulls Aiden into a kiss.

  


  
The next morning as they're readying for the day, Rodney notices Aiden fondling the locket, a worried look on his face.  "What?" he asks.

  


  
"Just..." Aiden starts, then stops.  It's one of the only times Rodney has seen the man be nervous, and that itself shakes him.  He crosses to Aiden and pulls him into his arms.

  


  
"What?" he asks.

  


  
Aiden closes his eyes, as if in silent prayer, then opens them, focusing on Rodney.  He takes the locket into his fingers and says, "It's just that.... If anything were to happen to me-"

  


  
"Don't say that," Rodney says, cutting him off.

  


  
"McKay," Ford implores.  "I'm serious."  Over Rodney's objections, he continues.  "If something _does_ happen to me, _and I'm not saying it will_ , would you...  Would you give this to my grandparents?" he asks, fingering the locket.  "And tell them about me?  About what happened?"

  


  
"Aiden," Rodney says, his face turning red.

  


  
"It's all I ask," Aiden says, and Rodney nods his head in agreement.

  


  
~*~*~

  


  
Ever since Atlantis splashed down in San Francisco Bay, Rodney has kept Aiden's locket close, often wearing it around his own neck.  When asked about it, he always responds that it is there to remind him of happier days, though the questioner always seems to balk, insisting Rodney doesn't look happy.  Only Sheppard seems to understand, and makes extra time for the scientist, both reminiscing about 'the good old days in Pegasus'.

  


  
It takes Rodney six weeks to get the courage to buy an airline ticket to Aiden's grandparents hometown.  Two weeks later, he numbly deplanes and catches a cab, and unhappily finds himself in front of the address that Aiden had scrawled one a piece of paper before the first Wraith ship arrived in Atlantis oh so many years ago.

  


  
Pocketing the memory, Rodney goes to the front door and knocks lightly.  It's answered almost immediately by a pretty young woman, though worry shows prominently around her eyes.  "Umm, Lara?" he asks.

  


  
"Yes?" she answers.  Rodney notices as her eyes glaze up slightly.

  


  
Reaching for her hand, Rodney says, "I'm Doctor Rodney McKay.  I knew your cousin... Aiden?"

  


  
" _You're_ Rodney?" she asks, grinning.  Then the full weight of Rodney's introduction hits her.  "Knew?" she asks, her voice trembling.

  


  
Rodney just nods, his voice low as he asks, "May I come in?"

  


  
Lara moves to the side and opens the door, gesturing for him to enter.  As he passes, she says, "Grandpa's in there," and points to an adjacent room.  He follows her in, and notices an elderly gentleman sitting in a recliner.  "Grandpa," she says, "this is Doctor Rodney McKay."

  


  
"Gregory Ford," the man says, offering his hand.  "You're Rodney McKay?" he asks, cocking his head.

  


  
"Yes, sir," Rodney answers, blushing at the memory Aiden told him about the night he revealed their relationship to his grandparents.

  


  
"So if you're here," Gregory asked, leaving the rest of his question unasked. 

  


  
Rodney just nods, a choking feeling building in his chest.

  


  
Aiden's grandfather nods in return, understanding the weight of Rodney's acknowledgement.  He turns to Lara, who's sniffling and dabbing at her eyes.

  


  
"Tell me, son," Gregory asks as he turns back to Rodney.  "Was he happy?"

  


  
"Yes, sir, "Rodney says, then pulls the necklace from his pants pocket,   "He was.  We were."  Handing over the locket, Rodney adds, "He died in the service to his country, and saved many, many lives."  Rodney was sure that this was something for the Military to do, but since Aiden had only been declared MIA and not KIA, he thought his family deserved closure.  "He saved _my_ life."

  


  
Gregory nods, then pats Rodney's hand.  "I just wish his grandmother had lived to know... But she knows now, since they're together," he says, looking towards the ceiling.  Managing a weak smile, he says, "So tell me about him, son."

  


  
Rodney smiles at the fond thoughts he finally allows himself to relive, and spends the evening telling Aiden's grandfather and cousin about their life together.  And in doing so, he realizes that Aiden hadn't really died, but lives on in each of their memories.

  
  


  



End file.
